


101 Reasons to ship BioSpecialist

by TheLadyofMisrule



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMisrule/pseuds/TheLadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 Reasons to ship BioSpecialist (Ward/Simmons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Reasons to ship BioSpecialist

101 Reasons to ship BioSpecialist (Ward/Simmons)

1\. Because, the big bad double spy lets her poke around his mouth with a Q-tip.

2\. Because, when a crazy friction-induced alien virus takes over, he feels helpless, because he can't see it, understand it or more importantly 'punish' it for daring to hurt her.

3\. Because, he didn't stop to think or ask questions when she was jumping out of the Bus, he knew it was her and was ready to go after her not because he was creating a cover, but because infected or not he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

4\. Because he lets her think he's doesn't notice the extra ounce on the night-night gun.

5\. Because he thinks what she did was brave.

6\. Because even with Coulson ranting at the two of them, for jumping off the Bus, he can't help but smile, because she was there.

7\. Because he mocks himself to get her to laugh, even if it wasn't nasally enough.

8\. Because he knew she was one of the popular kids at the Academy.

9\. Because she thinks he has wonderful ideas and that his strategic plans are adorable.

10\. Because he's willing to climb the tree for her.

11\. Because he knows the thing she loves most is research.

12\. Because instead of walking the tree for her, he talks her through the climb, and distracts her with Science talk.

13\. Because he'll catch her if she falls.

14\. Because she gets to patch his shirtless hotness up every time he gets in a scrape. Which is kind of a lot. Professional Hazards being what they are.

15\. Because even having been made while undercover he doesn't bark out order's to her, he calmly tells her to lock herself in the luggage cart until he comes to get her.


End file.
